


trio de serpents

by euphoricdecay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealousy, LMAO, Multi, Naga, Oops, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Triplet AU, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoricdecay/pseuds/euphoricdecay
Summary: Working at a lab that studies nagas has its pros and cons. Pros? 3 new nagas come in and they're gorgeous. Triplets, too. Cons? They've had bad experiences with people and they're dangerous. You're going to change that.





	1. headcanons | before you read

**Author's Note:**

> I hate...writing on mobile rip  
> This came from my wild imagination so enjoy  
> All spelling and other mistakes are my own  
> Any imagery in here is owned by me unless stated otherwise  
> Have fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things to know before you explore this fic :0

Please keep in mind that these are headcanons and are examples of how I  write about these 3 snake bois 

The way I write nagas is weird bc I give them lots of 'majestic' details....oops

If they seem ooc...I Am Sorry(tm)

I'm new to writing the triplets, hope I'm doing kinda ok?

Credit goes to thirstorderconfessions on Tumblr for creating the triplet au and blessing us with 3 gorgeous....boys..sksksksksk

 

Kylo 

⚫ The most angry out of the 3, will bite if feels threatened (which is all the damn time lmao. Just kidding. Kinda.).

⚫ His scales are  black, but in the sunlight they will shine a silver-ish colour.

⚫ Absolutely loves thunderstorms and how dangerous they are.

⚫ His eyes are fully black (almost demon-like) when he's feeling threatened, but his irises are a dark brown when feeling content.

⚫ The scales on his stomach, temples and tail are scarred from previous brawls. 

⚫ Good luck trying to touch him if you're new to him. He hates when unknown people touch him. 

⚫ Loves his brothers a lot. The bond is extremely strong between them. 

⚫ If he warms up to somebody, he will share his thoughts and his opinions with them. Do not take this lightly.

⚫ He is venomous. His venom can take down a clydesdale. His venom is expelled from his fangs. They're sharp. Have fun brushing his teeth. :/

Matt

⚫ The least dangerous of the 3. He doesn't see violence as a way to solve issues. He WILL bite if he's forced to.

⚫ He has a combination of yellow and orange scales. 

⚫ His eyes are dark brown with some orange tones, but they are cloudy. His vision isn't too well, which causes him to have to sway his head in order to see things clearly.

⚫ He's quite curious about...everything. 

⚫ Along with Ben, he'll be obedient if he needs to be checked (health wise). Just don't use metal tools around him. They make him anxious.

⚫ Loves flowers. A lot. Make him a flower crown and he'll marry you on the spot. (Probably.)

⚫ Some of the scales on his temples are damaged due to horrible care from previous scientists. He's insecure about the whole incident, thinking he's weak for letting the whole thing happen to him. (He's a strong bootiful boi :( )

⚫ He is not as venomous as his brothers. The most damage he can deal is a small flesh wound. His venom is expelled through his fangs, although they're dull.

 

Ben 

⚫ The charming one out of his brothers. He'll charm his prey before attacking. 

⚫ His scales are different shades of brown. He can blend in with dirt. 

⚫ His eyes are dark brown.

⚫ Give this boy a pool of water and he'll have a blast. 

⚫ He loves mirrors. He's stoked whenever he sees himself.

⚫ Trees are also a favorite of his. He likes chilling above ground.

⚫ He isn't as venomous as Kylo, but he can deal a decent amount of damage. 

 

Something they all have in common

⚫ They can speak English. They speak when comfortable.

⚫ They eat meat. Red meat is preferred.

⚫ Once comfortable around somebody, they become gentle giants. 

 

 

 


	2. one | meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're able to meet the 3 new nagas. Just make sure you don't anger one, fall for the other or startle the last.  
> [Be warned. There is swearing.]

"There you are, [Name]!"  
"Yes. What's going on?"

 

Your friend and fellow scientist, Kai, gripped his clipboard happily as he stared at you with excitement in his eyes. "The new nagas just arrived."

The excitement coming from Kai seemed to be contagious, as you smiled wide and clapped your hands together. "Seriously? Finally! It's been months since we ordered them."

Kai nodded and took a glance at the clipboard. He adjusted his glasses. "It says here they're related, all male, similar in looks and cannot be seperated..."

"Go on."

"They're venomous..."

"Oh."

"But it seems they only bite if provoked."

You let out a relieved sigh. Kai chuckles a bit. "Don't worry. I don't think anybody would send you to work with extremely angry snake people."

You snort and pat his shoulder. "Well, we'll see. I'm gonna go check em out."

"Alright. You know what to do if something goes wrong."

⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫

Oh jesus, this was bad.

You had entered the huge enclosure where you kept the nagas. It was full of nature and stuff to keep the boys entertained. You were planning to check the enclosure and see if anything needed to be changed. Like their water or the heat lamps over their "relaxation" area.

You could see their water dishes almost empty, so you thought about filling them up again. Before you were able to get up, you heard low hissing.

You slowly looked at the source, to see brown eyes glaring right at you from some leaves.

"Oh. Uh...hello there."

It seems one of the boys came to see you, except, you know, he seems a little pissy about you near the water dishes.

Looking closer, you could see black hair and black scales. 

 "Ah. Hello...Kylo?"

He seemed to hiss louder at you for using his name, and his pupils started to dilate.

You put your hands up in surrender, moving backwards. 

You felt like a complete  _dumbass_  after you began walking back, because you managed to trip on a stray rock.

Fuck.

You pushed yourself back as Kylo slithered towards you, with harming you as a possible intention.

You stopped pushing yourself back when your back hit something solid. You look up into another pair brown eyes.

_You're dead._

You closed your eyes, ready to feel pain, but when you didn't feel anything, you opened them with confusion apparent. You pushed yourself up to see one of Kylos brothers. Speaking of Kylo, he seemed to have stopped slithering after you. But that didn't seem to matter.

Ben, you were guessing, held amusment in his eyes as he looked at you, then at Kylo, then back at you. His tongue pushed out of his mouth and rattled. He was smelling you. 

You gulped, your fear hasn't wore off one bit, and being surrounded by two giant snake men was not helping. At all.

But they haven't attempted to hurt you yet, despite Kylo being pissy. 

Ben started to hiss, but it wasn't at you. It was towards Kylo. They were communicating, you guessed.

Kylo seemed to calm down a little bit from Ben's words, but he still looked a little angry.

 As they talked, you decided to get out of there before they actually decide to eat you.

You carefully pulled yourself away, and after you deemed it safe to leave, you walked quickly to the doors.

But a movement in your peripheral vision made you freeze. Oh god. Did Kylo, or Ben, notice your departure? Goodbye, cruel world. You are now snake food.

 

But what confirmed it was not one of the two was the blonde on this ones head instead of  black or dark brown. You look, albeit a little frightened, and see the snake man who stopped your getaway. 

He was swaying his head side to side slowly, which made you tilt your head in confusion.

 

It was odd, but before you started working with nagas, you've seen rats [you know, the ones with the red eyes] do the same action.

 

Oh. The rodents did that so they could see.

The blonde was doing that so he could properly see you. To be nice, you stood still, while keeping an eye out for his siblings.

You did have to admit though, he was pretty. They all were.

The orange contrasting with yellow made him flashy yet a work of art, almost.

You waved to him, trying to be friendly. He stopped swaying his head. He blinked at you, obviously wondering what you just did.

He hesitantly pulled his arm up and repeated the action. He was the shy one, it seemed.

At least he wasn't pissy. Like someone you know.

A loud hiss startled you - along with the blonde [Matt, you think his name was?] - and reminded you of the angry and not so angry nagas that you encountered earlier.

"Gotta go. Bye, I guess." You say to the blonde and open the latch to the door. He didn't do anything. He just watched you leave.

⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫

"So lemme get this straight."

"Or homosexual."

"Haha, you're so funny."

You snickered. "I know."

"Anyway..." Kai pushed his glasses back up his nose. "One tried to hurt you-"

"Maybe. He was pissy but that was it."

"Right. Then you bumped into one of his brothers-"

"Correct."

"And had a friendly moment with the other."

"Yes."

Kai hummed, processing the information you gave him while he ate some forkfuls of salad. "Well, I mean...only one tried to hurt you."

You scoff. He's acting as if that's something to celebrate over. 

"So...?!"

"So it means that's a start. When another scientist and her assistant tried installing a couple more heat lamps, the three all hissed and tried attacking them."

"...Weren't Akali and Shen installing heat lamps a couple days ago?"

"Why do you think they're away from work?"

"...Oh my."

"Indeed." Kai put his fork down and wiped his face with a napkin. "This is progress, [Name]. Pretty soon you'll have all three comfortable with you."

You sigh, leaning your head on your right hand while your left kept tapping on one of your thighs.

"I guess. I just hope Mr.Pissy-"

"Kylo." He corrected.

"Okay, yeah. Mr.Pissy Kylo doesn't freak out again."

"Oh, [Name], that reminds me..."

"Yeah?"

Kai looked at you with a guilty smile. "You have to go back in and change their water dishes...considering you didn't do it earlier."

You slam your face into the table, groaning loudly.

Here we go again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was that ? I hope my writing is decent :S  
> I didn't put too much detail nor paragraphs n I am sorry for that but I will add more interactions between you and the triplets in the next chapter !!! Maybe even mr.pissy will lighten up lel  
> Hope you enjoyed !!  
> EDIT: I fucked up :(  
> If you notice anything different and you're re-reading, I edited some stuff. I must have looked like a moron and I'm sorry sksksk


	3. two | damn water dishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're back in the enclosure...because of those damn water dishes. [Caution: swearing.]

"Why did Kylo get so angry at me? I was going to fill  up their water dishes but noooo, he had to hiss and attract his brothers over. I was doing them a favor. God forbid I get them some water." You grumble to yourself, as you carry [more like drag] a hose to the enclosure.

Luckily, there was a water tank in a closet right beside the enclosure, so it made it easier to fetch water.

It was like that with every area that had nagas contained. It made it so much faster than walking back and forth to the kitchen to fill their dishes with tap water.

"I swear...if he tries to be an ass to me again..." you curse and open the closet door. You pray this time will be hiss-less. You can just imagine your tombstone if they  _do_ manage to get you.

"[Name] - Death by nagas due to water dish complications"

You shiver as you connect the hose to the tank. Such a silly way to leave the earth. Yet daring in a way.

Making sure the hose doesn't have any kinks [( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)] or holes in it, you drag it to the door of the enclosure. You take in a deep breath. You couldn't see any of the boys out, so you guessed they were sleeping in  their little cave.

At least...you  _hoped_ they were sleeping, and  not waiting in the bushes to pounce.

You open the doors with one hand and adjusted the hose with the other. Now that you think about it, the hose is like a snake. A snake that connects to a water tank. How helpful.

You unravel the hose as you walk to the dishes, slowly setting it down as to not create any noise. You really do  **not** want to disturb the 'sleeping' triplets. 

Carefully, you put the end of the hose into the dish, and quickly tip toe out so you can turn the lever and get it all over with. 

You quickly turned the lever, stretching your head out to keep an eye out for the boys. After the water starts to flow through the hose, you walk back in and shut the door until it hit the hose.

"How long is this gonna take, I wonder?"

You huff, sitting down, while periodically checking the first dish to see how full it is.

You zone out. Which was the worst thing to do in a naga pit but you don't play by the rules. :}

After a moment, you feel a tap on your shoulder.

"The dish is overflowing."

"Oh, thank yo- ** _JESUS FUCK!_** " You push yourself back in shock. 

You stare at the brown tailed naga in horror. "Don't you even think about touching a hair on my head."

Ben snickered and crossed his arms. "I inform you about an overflowing water dish and you assume I'm going to hurt you? My god."

You push yourself up slowly. "I mean...your brother was so determined to eat me earlier, so I just thought...you know." You say with a little uncertainty, as you dust yourself off.

Ben frowned a bit. "He's not too pleased with your kind. Neither am I, but you haven't tried anything."

"No? Why would I?"

He shrugged. "Because that's what the last humans did. They tried installing some things, we got frightened and they made the situation worse by threatening us with sedatives."

Your eyes widened. "Akali and Shen..."

You hear a loud hiss after saying the two's names. "SHADDUP." Ben shouts towards the cave. He shakes his head and turns to look at you once again.

"Is that their names? Well, you let them know they're on our shit list."

You chuckle. "Will do." 

You adjust the hose so it's in another dish, but you continue speaking to him, "what's wrong with your brother...?"

He tilted his head. "Which one?"

"The blonde."

He hummed. "Matt. That depends."

"I mean his eyes. He's not an albino so he shouldn't have sight issues."

"He does."

You put a finger on your chin in thought and move the hose to the last dish. You remember that nagas can get human ailments too like colds, hearing problems and the like. It's possible that he might need glasses. Kai has glasses. Maybe he can lend them to Matt?

"I think I have a solution to that."

Ben nods and smiles. You can see why he's labelled as the charming one.

"That's good. I'll uh, be on my way."

He slithers towards the cave, but before he could leave, you shout.

"Hey! Hold on a sec."

He turns his upper body to look at you. "Yes?"

You gulp. "Why are you talking to me? We met only an hour or two ago."

"Because you're different."

You don't say anything after that.

⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫

"Hey Kai..." 

Kai rips his eyes away from some documents to look at you. "Hmm?"

"Can nagas have bad eyesight, and if so, can it be fixed?"

Kai raises an eyebrow. "Yes, and yes. They can wear glasses or contacts like we do. Why?"

"It's nothing." 

"Mkay."

"It's just..."

Kai waits for you to continue. "Glasses are weird, man. It's like you gotta pay to see. People be out here...seein' for free." You grin.

Kai groans. "Memes again?"

"Duhhhh."

He sighs and sets his documents as well as his glasses on the table you're both currently sitting at. "I'll be back."

"Okay."

He gets up and walks off into the bathroom.

You debate on whether you should take his glasses. It could really help Matt, and maybe, just maybe, Kylo would lighten up. 

You quickly pocket them and get ready to walk to the boys' enclosure.

As you're walking away, you hear Kai yelling.

"Hey [Name]?? Have you seen my glasses??"

You whistle innocently and continue on your way. 

"....[NAME]?"

:}

 

 


	4. three | problem solved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything gets better once you give Matt the glasses...or so you thought. [Warning: swearing]

"I'm praying this works." You mumble, cleaning Kai's glasses with a cloth. You're surprised he hasn't chased after you for his glasses, but knowing him,  he's probably still looking. 

You peeked into the enclosure as soon as you arrived to spot any one of the naga triplets, but the coast was clear. But the piles of leaves and brush were not helping your little "spot the snake men" game.

You clicked open the enclosure door and stepped inside. The quiet crunch of dirt, sticks and some stray leaves announce your arrival.

You think about how you're going to do this. You know damn well you're not going to waltz into their cave in fear of Kylo freaking the hell out again. You were on okay terms with Ben and you suppose you're fine with Matt, but Kylo? Not yet. 

You're thinking of solutions until something - or someone - grabs your ankle.

"WHAT THE FUC-"  
"Shhh!"

The trickster chuckles at your fear. They slither out of some brush and you realize it's Ben.

"You just adore scaring me, don't you?"

Ben nods and continues laughing softly. "Your reactions are too great. Kylo just growls at me and Matt always sees it coming."

You shake your head and huff. "Whatever. I got something to help with Matts eye issue."

 

"Oh, good. Lucky for you, he's chilling around the heat lamps."  
"Nowhere near Pissy?"  
He snickers, but replies, "Yeah, you're fine. Kylo is asleep for the 30th time today in his beloved cave."  
"Wish I could sleep 30 times a day..." you grumble and begin to walk to the heated 'relaxation' area.  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing."  
⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫  
Ben was right. The blonde was relaxing under the heated lamps and was dozing off. These three apparently enjoyed their rest.

"Hey, pal." You whisper, not wanting to freak him out and cause you to lose an eye or two. The irony.

He exhaled out of his nose and opened his eyes. He pushed his upper body up, not noticing you at first. 

"I got something for ya."  
Matt doesn't react badly to your chatter, so you suppose that's a good thing.  
You let him sway in order to see you and the object in your hands that you're currently cleaning.  
He looks at it with confusion.  
"These are glasses...that I may have stolen off of someone just for you...but nobody needs to know that."  
You hold them out, and his hesitantly takes them. 

He taps the glass, and inspects it, not knowing what to do with it. You swipe them gently, to not seem rude, and slide them on. He goes crosseyed.

You snort at his face. "I hope this helps you because this was totally worth it."  
He pushes them up his nose a bit. He swallows.  
"Thank you..." he mumbles. 

"He speaks!"  
Matt tilts his head [being careful of the glasses].  
"Oh, sorry. It's no problem."

Once again, as if fate just adores playing with you, a low hiss began to invade the comfortable vibe between you and Matt.  
"Oh my GOD." You groan as you spot dark scales and dark eyes glaring right at you. "You REALLY need to stop being so ANGRY at me! I just wanna help you!"

You race out of there before his royal highness attacks you with his goth powers.

⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫

He's still glaring at you.

You decided to check on Matt and his new glasses after a small snack break, and Kylo was in some brush, glaring daggers at you. He won't stop. You wonder if he gets tired from doing that constantly.

"Look how much happier he's become." You point at Matt slithering around and looking at his surroundings, lacking cloudy eyes and head sways. 

"Great. But I'm needing new glasses." Kai grumbles to himself while narrowing his eyes at some writing on his clipboard.

"And I need Kylo to stop being so ANGRY."

"Good luck with that." 

You sigh. "I'll give you money to replace your glasses as an apology, okay?"

Kai nods. "Okay. I'll be waiting for my 500$ at the end of the day-"

Your eyes may have just popped out of your head and rolled into a plane to Nassau. You hope they send postcards.

"FIVE. HUNDRED. DOLLARS?"

Kai nods sheepishly. "Yeah. Around there." "How about I tape some glass shards to coasters and some sticks??"

"No, please don't-"

"On second thought," you look into Kylo's angry brown eyes and yell, "KYLO, I AM HAVING SECOND THOUGHTS. YOU HUNGRY?"

Kai facepalms. "Goddammit, [Name]!"

Long story short, Kai had to drag you away from the glass of the enclosure. Kylo is confused. Matt sees properly now. Ben is napping.

What a day, amiright?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are incredible for the support you give this fic. Thank you. ♡


	5. four | "you like poetry?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your fears are faced. Emo snakes aren't going to scare you anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so this was a pain in the ass to write :)) my pet duck [you read that right] is being extremely clingy after being away for a couple days with my mum and he adores attacking my phone while I'm writing away so :) my duck helped [not] me write this. Enjoy.
> 
> ALSO I EDITED THE CHAPTER NAMES...IT LOOKED LIKE I COULD NOT COUNT. I AM NOT STUPID I SWEAR...I JUST ENJOY WRITING WHEN TIRED, CONFUSED AND NOT AWARE SKSKSKS

He won't stop glaring. 

Every time you walk past the enclosure, he always seems to be glaring. His brothers don't glare at anybody because they don't need to. But Kylo seems to want to remind everybody about how furious he is about being passed around, lab to lab.

But he seems to have a special kind of hatred for you. You've seen Kai walk past without Kylo giving him a dirty look. You've even seen Akali walk past, albeit a little paranoid, and Kylo just gave her a small look. 

Just yesterday, you wanted to check their water dishes and heat lamps as well as their food dishes, but before you could even touch the latch, Kylo scratched the glass as his eyes turned to pitch as ink. You decided you weren't going to let him do this to you.

You walked into work feeling fairly confident, even though you previously bought glasses for Kai that were 500$ and a kidney. He had reminded you of his prescription around 4 times because that was apparently important. Such a safe guy.

You held a book in one hand and his new glasses in the other. "Today is the day, my friend." You announce proudly, slamming the book onto the table where Kai currently sat. He snickered, his eyes squinted. "My new glasses are in this book? How extra."

"Oh jesus fuck- here." You hand the glasses over to him, ready to throw the glasses incident over your shoulder. He slips them on. "Oh, they're the right  
prescription. How lovely." 

You glare at him. You have turned into Kylo. "You reminded me about a million times." 

Kai chuckles. "Just teasing. So, the book," he inspects the hard cover book you so gracefully slammed onto the table a moment ago. "Poetry. You like poetry?"

"Yeah. This book has some snake poetry in it too."  
"How fortunate. So what is so special about today, may I ask?" He slides the book back to you, before you informed him. 

"I'm going to go into the boys' enclosure. And not let the emo royal highness scare me."

"Oh. He's been nasty towards you, though. You're still gonna go through with this?" "Indeed. Wish me luck." You wander to the enclosure, not seeing Kai's look of surprise but also fear. He hopes you walk out of the enclosure without bite marks and lost limbs. Akali and Shen's injuries haunt him. Shen is still in the ER.

 

Yet again, you see the dark eyes of Kylo glaring at you from some brush. You take a deep breath, grip the book tightly and open the door. As expected, the royal highness starts to quietly hiss as if it was a warning to get out before things got ugly.

You ignore it, setting your sights on a large tree near the food dishes. Kylo gets a little irritated by your ignorance, so he hisses a little louder.

You sit down and open your book, trying to block out the hisses and read. You wanted to enjoy yourself without being hissed at, dammit.

But it stopped. That was a little suspicious. Has the angry, emo snake man stopped his angry act? Find out next time on "Shit, I'm stuck with an angry snake man". 

But you can't, because this isn't a tv show and you can't pause life. You didn't know what made the hissing cease but you felt paranoid.

A small yet deep voice interrupts your thinking, "you like poetry?"

You jump, not expecting someone to communicate with you. You thought it was Matt, because he was shy and you never heard him speak louder than a mumble, but it turned out to be Kylo. Yes, the furious naga finally speaks as he sits there, his posture a little relaxed but still ready to jump if the moment came.

"He speaks!" You throw your hands in the air. He growls. "Oops. Sorry. Yeah, I like it. But you're talking."

"So are you. You want a damn medal?" "Ohhh, fiesty!" You put a hand to your chest in mock surprise. "Who knew!"

Kylo rolled his eyes. There was a second of silence before you spoke, "Did your anger diminish?"

"I guess so," he pauses and sighs, "my brothers gave you a chance and I guess I should join the chance party." "Oh good. This party is pretty great. I don't see any snacks though?"

"Are you always this sarcastic?" Kylo crosses his scaly arms. You hummed in response. "I toned it down a bit just for youuuu. But back on topic, yes," you hold up the poetry book for him to see. "Poetry is something I enjoy."

He looks at the book with curiousity. He hesitantly slithers closer to you and you let him. He looks down at the smooth hard cover. He decides to glide his scaly, clawed hand across it. "Do you mind...if I read some with you?" He mumbles, choosing to look at the book instead of your eyes. You open the book, and smile, feeling pleased that he wasn't so full of anger at the moment. "Of course."

And for a couple of hours, you both comfortably read poetry and discussed poetry related things, as well as things about yourselves.

"This is a miracle." Ben whispers to Matt, obviously surprised to see his angsty brother actually communicating with you. Matt nods as they both continue watching you, pleased. 

Your plan was a success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jetta [the duck] has a few things to say to you guys: cfgvc v  
> Enjoy this wise message. If you want to see a pic of him: http://imgur.com/0DiV14t.png + an extra special one of him with a piece of halloween candy on his head: http://imgur.com/m954FVr.png  
> What a cute nerd


	6. five |  jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> History repeats itself. Minus the anger. And 500$ glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's October  
> [Aggressively kazoos This is Halloween as I write this fic]
> 
> WARNING: if you dislike needles in any way, they are mentioned...maybe 3 times in here? Just thought I'd warn you. :) swearing is included as well but hardly.

With time, you were able to bond with the trio and become close.

You would help Matt with keeping his glasses clean, Ben could successfully pull small pranks on you without you reacting negatively [like someone we know], and you always read poetry as well as other works with Kylo with friendly discussions in between.

But they helped you in many ways as well. If you were having a bad day, you could sit with them and talk your heart out. If one of your coworkers tried and remind you that you still had work, Kylo would hiss and do everything he can to intimidate them. His attempts work every time.

They let you bathe them, as well as let you give them necessary health bonuses, such as shots, while Matt required some anti-scarring cream on his temples. You were also able to get the backstory of his torn scales that resided on the sides of his head.

As you prepared the non-scaly part of his arm, he stared at the needle on the small table along with the small vial of medication for mouth rot.

When you were done, you set the wipe down and prepared the needle. He flinched a little bit once he saw how sharp the end was.

You saw the flinch out of the corner of your eye and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry," you rub at his arm with your other hand. "If you didn't need it I wouldn't give it to you. But it's required..."

"I know." He replied, mentally preparing himself for the small pinch. "It just reminds me of what happened...that's all."

You look at him, concerned, and pinch his skin. You stick in the needle, quickly but carefully injected the vaccine and set it down. You dabbed a small cotton ball onto the small pile of blood before sticking a bandaid on.

"What happened...if you don't mind me asking?"

He was a little hesitant, feeling like you would judge him for being vulnerable, but ever since you met him you never put him down. So he let it all out.

Before he was moved from a previous lab to yours with his brothers, a female scientist was cleaning his teeth with a little hook tool. He sat there patiently as she carefully picked at his canines. But she started to coo compliments to him, calling him handsome and "a total dream", and eventually pushed herself onto him, his teeth now forgotten. He got uncomfortable and pushed her away, trying to tell her he appreciated the compliments but didn't like her attempts to romance him. She got angry and tried striking his face with the small tool, but he turned his head before his face could get hit and the tool ripped his temples apart. He hissed, and she used her nails to try and hurt him more, but she got dragged out by other scientists.

The whole incident spread to other labs very quickly. That's when you ordered them [more like demanded], due to feeling like that enviroment wasn't stable.

You felt anger. What type of vile woman would push herself onto somebody and assault them if they rejected her?

Matt saw your hands clench and explained that he was fine now, and he thanked you for not shaming him for it. Days after the little story, a new naga arrived. His name was Ekko, and he was a lot smaller than the triplets.

He was a sweet little thing. He was taken away from a small lab in some odd place you've never heard of before due to financial issues and they couldn't afford taking care of him anymore. Considering all of the enclosures were full and one needed to be cleaned out, everyone decided he should bunk with the triplets until the enclosure was cleaned out and filled with appropriate enviroment.

Ekko had bright aqua scales and dark skin. He was a curious little snake and he was a delight. You sat in the enclosure with him, making sure he got comfortable. You didn't see the boys anywhere, so you assumed they were sleeping, but they weren't. They were watching from some faraway brush.

"What is so special about  _him?_ " Kylo grumbles with his arms crossed. His eyes were stuck in a glare. Ben shrugged, thinking if he should prank you and Ekko. But you'd probably freak out.

"Maybe his bright scales?" 

"But Matt already has bright scales."

Matt nods, his mind swimming with questions regarding the small naga in their enclosure. "Why is he here anyway? Are we sharing?"

"Possibly." Matt answers Bens question. "Apparently he's here because of his previous lab having money issues."

Kylo looks towards Matt with a questioning look. "And how do you know this?"

"I overheard [Name] talking to that black haired guy. Outside of the door."

"You mean Kai or whatever his name was?"

"I suppose. [Name] talks about him a lot..."

"Oh my goddddd!" Ben whines. "Why are they so confusing!"

"How is [Name] confusing?" Kylo asks with a furrowed brow. "They talk about Kai, they're spending their time with that puny thing and yet, they took time out of their lives to befriend us. My god!"

"They can have more than three male friends, you doofus." Matt smacks a hand to his forehead, shaking his head. Ben scoffs. "Yeah, but they know damn well we like them! It's as if they're trying to make us envious."

Kylo rolled his eyes. "What if we scare the twerp?" 

"[Name] will kill us and serve our heads on a silver platter," Matt looked a little frightened. "Remember that one time...??"

"When we scared the absolute crap out of a cat they found and scolded us to hell and back? How could we not?" Ben groaned, not ready for the flashback.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go see [Name] and not let a small thing like that ruin our time."

"We'll never forget you. Rest in peace." Ben stared at Kylo with shocked eyes. Kylo tched and slithered off towards you.

 

"Hello, little Ekko." You cooed to the small snake that looked up at your crouching figure. "How are you feeling, sweet thing?"

You ruffle his head of platinum hair as he grins happily. You don't hear the crunching of leaves behind you. Ekko stops grinning, his look of happiness has turned sour. He stared behind you with fear and quickly slithered off.

"Hello, [Name]." 

You startle and quickly turn to see Kylo. You huff. "You scared Ekko away!"

Kylo shrugged a little bit. "Who cares?" He grumbles, obviously a little angry [when is he not] about your mentioning of the small naga. You chuckle and embrace Kylo. "Jealous, are we?" You whisper into his ear. He blushes, and the moment is ruined when you hear, "THE ABSOLUTE MADMAN! HE DID IT!"

Kylo groans. "BEN, FUCK OFF."

You roll your eyes at the silliness and walk off to find Ekko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of love this fic gets has me rolling ♡♡♡♡ I look at my writing and get discouraged because I know I'm not too great but your comments lift my spirits real quick ♡ thank you. :) 40+ kudos on my first work is incredible. I cannot thank you guys enough !
> 
> Edit: I got honor roll. I am an honor roll student and y'all....I am yodeling


	7. six | "possibly the worst day ever" [pt 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're forced to work while sick. The trio of nagas do their best to make it better for you. It was all well until a familiar face arrives to work at the lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all...I went to Walmart last week for groceries and some treats for my duck and someone there obviously had a stomach virus...because I got it :/ wtf Walmart...thought we had a connection :(  
> I made Kai if anybody wanted a visual: http://imgur.com/iRQbhm5.png

"Hey, Cass? I don't think I'll be able to come in today," you're interrupted by a pang of nausea. God forbid you go to your favorite cafe and be faced with an employee who's infected. You groan before continuing, "I'm really ill."

A sigh makes its way through the other line. You can see your boss pinch the bridge of her nose. "I'm sorry, [Name], but you need to come in. I'd let you stay home if those triplets didn't have fits every time someone ELSE tried to care for them..."

Your pounding head tries to process what she said. You were a little upset you couldn't stay home and rest. "Did you send anybody, besides Shen and Akali, inside the enclosure with them?" You ask, knowing they probably only sent the two in. They didn't want to risk anybody else getting attacked.

Cass sighed yet again. "Yes. We sent a new girl in...even Ekko hated her. He kept hissing and spitting at her."

You raised an eyebrow. What new girl?

"Uh...new girl? I didn't know you hired a new girl..."

Cass hums. "Yes, her name is Vegas. She's experienced in the naga field. I thought she'd be a good partner to work along with. But if Ekko hates her..."

"I know," your curiousity was piqued. "Ekko is sweet with just about anybody..."

"Indeed. Truly a mystery." 

The line is quiet until you huff out of your nose. "I'll be there in 15 minutes. Just gotta let the Tylenol kick in..."

"Okay. See you then, [Name]."

You hang up, preparing your ill self for the day. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Your white lab coat is too hot.

You know it's against the rules to  _not_ keep it on, but albeit the Tylenol being a silent saviour, your body was still overheated.

You decided to be a smartass and tie the sleeves around your waist gently. It's still on, in a way. But you'd have to tighten it due to it being loose. You didn't want to agitate your angry stomach (is Kylo controlling your stomach?) any more.

You see your boss standing beside Kai and a girl outside of her office. Kai looked bored out of his mind, Cass was tapping her foot against the floor and the girl was glaring at a near enclosure. "Hey," you call out to Cass, your footsteps against the tile a little heavy. The Tylenol bottle sits comfortable in one of the lab coats large pockets.

Cass looks up to you and smiles, her blonde hair  and her bright green (almost emerald) eyes shine from the sunlight shining in from a window. "Hello. Good to see you."

"Same to you. Hey Kai," Kai nods towards you, hidden annoyance in his eyes. "And you must be...?"

"Vegas," the girl says. She has a strong French accent and a deep voice. "You are [Name], correct? Those...triplets talked about you quite a bit."

Your eyes widen a bit. "You talked to them?"

She snickers as if it's the most obvious thing on Earth. "Yeah. Before they 'scared' me off."

You smiled apologetically at her, but felt a little proud knowing the three liked you enough to talk about you to a new random girl.

"Sorry about them...I, uh, like your name-"

"I should be off," Vegas grins at you. "Thank you for introducing me, madame Cass."

You narrow your eyes. Too good for compliments, you suppose.

Cass nods while Kai hides a smile. "It was no trouble. We hope you enjoy your time here."

Vegas nods and walks off, her heels clicking against the floor. You saw the look she gave you before she vanished. It was murderous.

Calm down Vegas. Eat a Snickers.

Kai sighs in relief. "Finally. She leaves."

"Kai!"

"What?? Sorry! I just don't like the energy she gives off."

You laugh. "You and your energy addiction."

"And she may have called me Harry Potter..." he grumbles. You cackle while Cass shakes her head.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"[Name]!" Ben shouts excitedly as you walk into the enclosure. You shut the door behind you before getting jumped on.

"Oh jesus...are you a brick wall?? Can feel my life force...draining..."

"Hey," Ben pouted and put a hand against his chest as if you hurt his feelings. "I am more than a brick wall."

"Yeah. You're a brick wall named Ben."

Kylo slithers over from behind his brother with a smirk on his face. Ben rolls his eyes. "Who names a brick wall?"

"Our mother did, apparently. I wonder how she feels, knowing one of her sons is actually a wall."

The bickering takes your mind off of your overheated body and forming headache. 

You groan and put a hand against your heated forehead. The two stop their argument to look at you, confused.

 

"You okay there, blackbird?" Kylo asks, using your new nickname. He calls you that, because in his words, "you carry a certain beauty that some cannot comprehend". Also because blackbirds are the only birds he can tolerate. You remember when flocks of birds would cluster outside of the enclosures window. 

"Yeah...just feeling a little off today. I'm a little ill but I'm fine." You reassure, ready to take another shot of Tylenol.

Ben scoffs. "You're ill and yet you're working?"

"Yeah...I would be at home if you didn't freak out at any other employee who came in." You tease. Ben smiles sheepishly. "Oops."

"Well," Kylo begins, "speaking of us freaking out at the other workers..."

Kylo grins evilly. "Why don't you rest here and we can scare off anyone that tries to move you?"

You roll your eyes but nod. "Okay...evil bugger."

"So...how can we make this more..." Ben pauses to think of a word to use. ".. tolerable."

"Heat helps. As well as medication. I have some-" you feel for the bottle of liquid gold but you feel nothing. You face palm [gently]. "Goddammit! It must've fell out of my pocket or something."

"Bummer."

"Yeah. Hey, where's Matt?"

Both boys freeze. You raise an eyebrow. "Boys, seriously. Where is he?"

Ben coughs while Kylo gulps. "We'll explain later. Just come with us to the heat lamps for now..."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"This is the life." You exhale, sitting in a roll of scales provided by Ben. "So warm..."

"Good to know." Ben chuckles, gazing up at the lamp with his eyes closed. He liked the heat as well.

"Hey, [Name]." A quiet voice speaks up. You open your eyes to see Matt, his eyes holding a sad look in them behind his glasses. Kylo quietly slithers up and sits beside him.

"Hey. Are you okay?" You ask the shy boy. He doesn't answer. So Kylo helps.

"You know the story...with that girl that Matt told you about?"

"Yes...?"

Ben looks to you with a frown on his face. "That new girl is her. She came in earlier...and Matt just went crazy." He trailed off. 

Kylo nods. "He kept gnashing his fangs and overall almost ripped her to shreds. We had to hold him back-" "Can you blame me?" Matt exclaims. "She kinda ruined me. Why not rip her apart?"

You look at Matt and frown. "I'm so sorry...Kai did say she was giving off bad energy..."

"She's evil. I swear, one day she's gonna attack us with a baguette as revenge." Ben jokes, trying to lighten the situation. Matt smiles a bit and Kylo huffs a laugh.

You groan. "Today is so  _shitty!_ "

"Trust me [Name], the day she brings in baguette swords and croissant axes is going to be...'shittier'."

"Ben!" You gasp, never hearing him swear before. "Watch your language!"

He snickers. "Sorry mom."

"It's quite alright, my brick wall son."

Kylo cackles away as Ben groans, annoyed, and Matt stares at you three, confused.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all,  
> I apologize for not updating this for a while. This month has been busy and terrible so far. This chapter is based on my previously mentioned long battle with a stomach virus. I still have it. I get frequent nausea attacks and small headaches. After some tylenol shots, I went to honour roll a couple of days ago to recieve my certificate. 
> 
> But my mum and her bf decided to go outside for a smoke, stayed out too long so I had to find them, lost our seats, and I had an anxiety attack while tearfully talking to my grandma over the phone because I couldn't find them anywhere. Then I supposedly "made a scene" even though they KNEW I was surrounded by people I didn't know and I would panic.  
> I ALSO had to go to my doctors appoinment, and now I need physiotherapy...  
> This month is terrible so far. I'm also rereading this fic and cringing because my writing is terrible. I hope I become better. I feel like I make things escalate too quickly. I will try to work on that.  
> I also hope you enjoy this chapter as well as this mess of a fic. :) thanks for listening.  
> Ps. Did you like the really bad plot twist? Hehe. (♡×~)  
> -Maddy

**Author's Note:**

> I love these aus [the triplet au and naga au] and we need more fics...pls  
> I am praying 2 the naga triplet gods, trust me


End file.
